Como Seduzir Um Ranzinza
by Ladie3c
Summary: Este é um manual para leigos que ensina como seduzir aquele seu rival insuportavelmente chato. Att, Kagome.
1. Comece com uma não-amizade

**COMO SEDUZIR UM RANZINZA **

**Por Fkake e Ladie**

* * *

**Capítulo I — Comece com uma não-amizade**

Existem amigos que são estranhos. Existem amigos que não respeitam você. E existem amigos como os meus, que têm distúrbios psicológicos e me cumprimentam com um "E aí, vadia?". Claro, eu não podia esperar coisa melhor vinda de um teimoso, um louco, um gay (não no sentido de interesse sexual, mas sim por ele ser um maldito lazarento otimista), um pervertido, uma violenta e uma retardada — na ordem, Inuyasha, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Miroku, Sangô e Rin.

Valia à pena ser amiga de tantos loucos, o problema era que eles vinham com um anexo: Sesshoumaru Taisho, o ranzinza. Ele é irmão do Inuyasha (o que muito me surpreende, já que tenho uma teoria de que o Inuyasha é filho de chocadeira) e amigo do Bankotsu (que é psicopata enrustido e apenas por isso consegue se entender com aquele filho de uma égua com reumatismo).

O problema em si não é ele ser um ranzinza, mas sim o fato dele ser um ranzinza escritor como eu (a parte do escritor, não a parte do ranzinza) e que fica criticando tudo o que eu escrevo, alegando que eu não sei conjugar um verbo, sendo que ele não consegue posicionar a porra do sujeito na merda de uma frase sem antes fazer um floreio digno de algum poeta renascentista.

Está bem, ele é um escritor famoso, com _alguns_ prêmios e um ou outro (ou vários) _bestsellers_. Mas isso não significa que ele seja o único bom (leia-se: razoável) escritor no Japão. Aliás, o fato de eu recentemente ter emplacado o meu novo livro na lista de _bestsellers_ do Tokyo Sakumichi não pareceu mudar a opinião dele quanto ao que eu escrevia.

Bem, a minha também não mudou quanto ao que ele escrevia!

Agora, você me questiona:

Kagome, se você o odeia, por que causa, motivo, razão ou circunstância se importa com o que ele pensa de você? Muito bem, não vamos ser drásticos e dizer que eu o odeio. Apenas não suporto a sua companhia insuportável. Redundante? Não. Não existe redundância quando falamos de como Sesshoumaru Taisho pode ser irritante.

Ele não me perdoava nem mesmo quando estávamos no chá de bebê da Sangô (necessariamente, da filha que ela está esperando do safado do Miroku). Se estávamos no mesmo ambiente, então eu tinha que estar preparada para ser alvo de todo aquele potencial para o mal do qual ele era dono. O pior era foi ver Bankotsu, que alega ser meu amigo, lançar um sorrisinho irônico e se levantar do sofá em que estávamos, deixando-me sozinha com o sociopata.

Eu poderia me levantar e ir para outro canto, mas, enquanto ele se mantivesse calado, Sesshoumaru era melhor companhia do que as "bem-casadas" que me interrogariam sobre "quando eu iria trazer minhas crias ao mundo", ou as "desesperadas" que me pediam o número de telefone de Bankotsu ou de Sesshoumaru. Sangô não era exatamente famosa por ter um círculo saudável de conhecidos, mas mesmo assim ela insistia em me passar sermão quando eu tratava algum deles mal.

Sinto dizer isso, mas prefiro passar meia hora com o tenebroso que passar o resto da minha vida ouvindo coisa da Sangô. Ela é violenta e eu tenho medo. Aliás, qualquer pessoa em sua sã consciência tem medo dos pequenos e nada frágeis punhos de Sangô.

Por fim, ali estava minha pessoa sucumbindo em um tédio terrível, acompanhada da pessoa mais chata e egocêntrica na face da Terra. Se falar que ele tem um péssimo gosto para filmes e livros.

— Li seu novo livro. — ele comentou, com os braços cruzados e sem olhar para mim — Você continua com problemas para desenvolver enredos. Por isso que você só consegue fazer comédia e romances mamão-com-açúcar.

Arreagalei os olhos, ultrajada.

— Como?!

— Suas histórias se baseiam apenas nos diálogos. — ele explicou, suspirando. — Sinceramente, ainda me surpreendo de haver gente que compra suas histórias. São enredos simples demais.

Pensei em dar uma resposta à altura. Pensei em dizer para ele que eu baseava minhas histórias nas interações sociais, nas narrativas introspectivas_; _que estavam repletas de carga sociológica. Minhas histórias eram _humanas. _Mas apenas pensei. Eu realmente não sabia se seria capaz de ter uma discussão séria sobre o assunto com Sesshoumaru, então desisti.

— Melhor do que ser um autor de terror e suspense, com pouquíssimos diálogos e bastante discussão psicológica chata! Eu é que me surpreendo de você vender algum livro! — Levantei-me do sofá, jogando uma almofada nele, a qual ele apenas segurou com uma mão enquanto me encarava com um meio-sorriso.

Isso, maldito. Ria enquanto ainda pode.

Afastei-me do infeliz e segui direto para onde estava Sangô, pois, assim, ela seria o centro das atenções das conversas ao meu redor, e não o meu aparentemente desastroso histórico de relacionamentos.

Distraída, comecei a alisar a barriga proeminente de sete meses de gravidez de Sangô, pensando enquanto Miroku deve se arrepender de toda a sua perversão por agora ser pai de uma menina, que, se possuir a metade da beleza da mãe, vai fazer dele um homem muito ferrado.

Toma safado!

— Sesshoumaru te irritou de novo? — Sangô perguntou aos sussurros.

— E quando é que ele não faz isso? — revirei os olhos, externando toda a minha frustração em nunca poder vencê-lo em uma discussão. Eu geralmente apenas o ignorava, ou fugia. Depois arranjava alguma forma de irritá-lo. Da última vez que estive na casa do Inuyasha, eu até rasguei a edição rara da tradução da Bíblia do Diabo, a qual Sesshoumaru usava com fim de pesquisa para suas histórias. Ele passou um mês inteiro sem falar comigo, e, para variar, vivia me encarando como se quisesse me matar.

Isso foi vingança por ele ter pego um de meus manuscritos e ter se atrevido a corrigi-lo. Será que ninguém ensinou a esse infeliz que não se deve corrigir manuscritos alheios a não ser que você seja a porra do editor?

Sangô lançou um dos seus famosos sorrisos maldosos na minha direção.

— Sabe, já passou algum tempo. Já é hora de você voltar lá para irritá-lo.

— Por que eu faria isso?! Não quero nem estar perto daquele desgraçado. — argumentei ultrajada.

— Sério? Não é o que parece. — Sangô sorriu mais uma vez — Todo mundo sabe que vocês são amigos. Até vocês mesmo. Vocês têm um tipo meio bizarro de amizade, mas admita que vocês se divertem.

— Ele que se diverte sendo um psicopata.

— E você se diverte entrando na psicopatia dele.

— Não mesmo.

— Ah, claro, Kagome. — Sangô rolou os olhos, e então avistou algo numa mesa: seu marido misturando várias bebidas alcoólicas num copo — Miroku, seu safado, vai ficar bêbado e depois quem vai ficar para arrumar essa baderna?!

Ela saiu correndo na direção da mesa.

— Mas a festa é sua. Seja você responsável por ela. — argumentou Miroku.

— Quem me deixou grávida foi você, seu traste!

— Então eu tenho que assumir a responsabilidade de tudo?!

— Levando em consideração que eu tenho uma bola de basquete pronta para sair por um lugar que só passa uma bola de beisebol, acho melhor alguém assumir a responsabilidade!

— Eita mulher brava que fui arrumar.

— Eita marido irresponsável eu fui ter.

— Já entendi. — Miroku deixou o corpo de lado, com cara de quem começaria a chorar a qualquer segundo.

Fiquei rindo ao ver aqueles dois com as loucuras deles. Sim, sim, muito óbvio: Sangô era louca. Ainda mais em achar que eu poderia ser amiga do Sesshoumaru.

Olhei para um lado e depois para o outro, repentinamente entediada. Suspirei e segui na direção do sofá. O fato de Sesshoumaru estar instalado nele com um sorriso malicioso no rosto foi mera coincidência.

* * *

**Ladie**

E é isso. Senhor do Norte acabou então a gente resolver acabar com tudo o que tem na agulha, e isso incluí essa fanfic que a gente começou a escrever em 2011 (sim, esse primeiro capitulo é ruim por esse motivo), mas que terminamos há alguns meses (tem uns 5 ou seis capitulos salvo engano).

ANYWAY

VAMOS LÁ

P.s.: Fkake manda um beijo. Só que eu não vou repassar a mensagem, porque ela é minha.


	2. Tenha amigos sacanas

**Capítulo II — Tenha amigos sacanas**

As pessoas simplesmente não conseguem entender que quando você fala "eu não estou afim de ir", significa que você realmente quer ficar em casa, pois é onde você pode dormir até mais tarde e que você _realmente_ quer fazer isto. Mas não! Sangô tem que me ligar às sete da manhã para avisar que Inuyasha faria aniversário na semana seguinte e que nesse dia em questão seria o único em que o povo estaria livre para escolher um presente para o infeliz.

E eu com isso?! Não estou disponível até as dez da manhã! Nem para minha mãe eu fico a disposição antes desse horário! Quanto mais para amigos que, no _meu_ aniversário, deram-me um caderno de caligrafia.

Foda-se o Inuyasha.

Acontece que argumentos não funcionam com Sangô. Ainda mais os _meus _argumentos.

Conclusão: lá estava eu no shopping center, com um copo de café expresso da Starbucks na minha mão direita e com a outra mão enfiada num dos bolsos do meu sobretudo bege. Quando Sangô aparecesse, eu iria fazê-la sofrer com o meu clássico mau-humor matinal.

— O que é que você está fazendo aqui? — ouvi a voz de Sesshoumaru atrás de mim.

Virei-me surpresa.

Sesshoumaru estava vestido praticamente todo de negro, com coturnos, calça de brim escura e um casaco longo. Qualquer pessoa ficaria ridícula vestida assim. Ele não. Maldito desgraçado _sexy_ filho de uma mãe.

Respirei profundamente. Tomei um gole de café, enquanto pensava no que responder. Para Sesshoumaru estar aqui, significava que ele também ajudaria a escolher o presente do Inuyasha. Santa mãe. Que coisa mais bizarra ao menos cogitar que Sesshoumaru se importava em fazer do aniversário do Inuyasha um dia especial.

— Você vai ajudar a escolher o presente do Inuyasha? — perguntei lentamente, apenas para desencargo de consciência.

— Lógico que não. — ele respondeu com uma careta de desprezo.

Pisquei confusa.

— Então o que você veio fazer aqui? — perguntei.

— Sangô esqueceu o celular na minha casa e Inuyasha me obrigou a vir entregar para ela. — ele respirou fundo, olhando em volta nervosamente, incomodado com o fato de haver tantas pessoas ali — Sinceramente, ela podia ter escolhido outro local de encontro.

Sim, tenho certeza que ele se incomoda com mulditões. Todos sabem disso. Inclusive eu, que não faço parte do círculo de amigos íntimos dele (isso é apenas frase de efeito, quero deixar claro; esse maldito é incapaz de ter amigos). Sesshoumaru é um maldito antissocial que não se importa em lidar com as pessoas. Ele vive trancado numa suíte de cem metros quadrados, comendo fast-food e comida oriunda de _deliveries. _

A gente (leia-se: Sangô) reclama com Sesshoumaru sobre esse costume absurdo de sumir da face da Terra quando está escrevendo. Inuyasha sempre defende o irmão, alegando que, enquanto Sesshoumaru está trabalhando, não reclama da pilha de louça suja que ele deixa na pia. Sim, Inuyasha, você é um irmão muito atencioso. É visível.

O engraçado é que eu também sumia quando estava escrevendo, mas pelo motivo contrário. Eu geralmente vou atrás dos locais mais movimentados para observar as pessoas, uma vez que tenho uma curiosa dificuldade para descrever a aparência de personagens sem ser repetitiva (se eu não sair para observar gente real, eu acabo por ter todos os meus personagens masculinos como homens altos, de olhos angulosos e expressão rabugenta, que aliás, ficam deliciosos).

O fato de ele estar tão desconfortável com as pessoas ao redor quase me deixava feliz.

— Você vai ter que superar. — eu disse para Sesshoumaru, sorrindo maldosamente e me sentando em um banco. Ele ficou me encarando com expressão séria, como se estivesse se perguntando o que fazer (Vá embora! Vá embora!).

— E você? — ele perguntou, por fim, com cenho franzido.

— Vim nadar na fonte. Topa? — ele ergueu a sobrancelha e olhou de relance para fonte, como se perguntasse se eu finalmente tinha ficado louca de vez. — O que se faz em um shopping? — perguntei retoricamente.

— Pensei que seus lucros autorais fossem tão baixos que só dessem para comprar absorventes. — ele olhou em volta — Há supermercados mais perto da sua casa.

Se meu café ainda estivesse quente, eu juro que iria jogar todo o conteúdo do copo na cabeça desse infeliz. Ou dentro da calça dele. Evitar assim que a raça maldita se propague. Joguei o café inútil no lixo e cruzei os braços. Por dois longos minutos, o ranzinza ficou parado, olhando em volta, esperando que Sangô brotasse a qualquer momento do chão para pegar o celular e livrá-lo da dolorosa companhia (eu).

Por fim, ele se sentou ao meu lado.

— Por que você sentou?! — exclamei.

— Porque estava cansado de ficar em pé.

— Não permiti que você sentasse! — falei em tom cortante.

— Não sabia que você tinha reservado o banco pelo resto da manhã.

— Você podia ir se sentar em outro lugar. — argumentei.

— Você vai comprar o presente do Inuyasha. E imagino que seja com a Sangô ou ela não teria marcado para nos encontrarmos aqui. Então, vou esperar com você. — Ele lançou um olhar de esguelha — E o seu mau-humor matinal espanta os transeuntes. Você se sente orgulhosa por não ser uma inútil completa?

Inspirei profundamente com os olhos fechados, firmando um propósito pessoal de ignorá-lo pelo resto do tempo em que ele me obrigaria a aguentá-lo.

Olhei o relógio. Sangô estava atrasada. Era impossível que ela tivesse se perdido no shopping center. Nós havíamos marcado na frente da livraria exatamente para isso não acontecer (ela sabe que as únicas lojas que conheço daqui são as que vendem livros e doces). Sem falar que ela nunca se atrasava. _Nunca_.

O que poderia ter acontecido? A única coisa que consigo imaginar é que ela tenha entrado em trabalho de parto. Ah, meu Deus! Ela estava parindo no meio do trânsito! Não, espera... Sangô nem mesmo completou oito meses ainda. Sem falar que se de fato ela tivesse entrado em trabalho de parto, ela teria me ligado para me mandar para o inferno por tê-la obrigado a sair de casa nesse dia maldito (sendo que era ela quem havia me tirado de casa, mas, enfim...).

Está bem. Se ela não estava parindo, então qual o motivo do atraso?

...

Jesus. A única coisa que consigo imaginar é muito pior do que minha afilhada nascer no meio de um engarrafamento.

Olhei para Sesshoumaru.

Aquela alcoviteira filha de uma porca desdentada.

Preciso conversar seriamente com Sangô, e essa conversa fará ela ficar tão traumatizada que dará a luz à minha afilhada onde quer que esteja!

— Você disse que a Sangô esqueceu o celular na sua casa? — perguntei estreitando os olhos — Engraçado que ela me ligou esta manhã e era o número dela, tenho certeza. Deixe-me olhar esse celular.

Sesshoumaru não pareceu exatamente surpreso com as minhas indagações, apenas tirou um aparelho celular do bolso e estendeu para mim sem me olhar. Suspirei, enquanto apertava o maldito celular na mão.

— Esse celular é do Inuyasha. — eu disse entredentes — Quão estúpido você é para não perceber isso?! Os idiotas armaram para gente: fizeram com que nós dois viéssemos aqui! Infelizes! Desgraçados! — Olhei para ele. — E por que diabos você está tão calmo?!

— Agir como você não vai me ajudar.

Percebi que estava hiperventilando e fiz um esforço para me acalmar. Peguei o celular do Inuyasha (apenas pelo prazer de fazê-lo pagar pela ligação) e disquei o número da Sangô.

— Sua vadia! — exclamei, fazendo algumas pessoas que passavam por perto virarem para me olhar — Sua puta de esquina, o que você tinha na cabeça quando achou que era uma boa ideia colocar eu e o ranzinza filho do capiroto no mesmo local?!

— _Ah, você descobriu_ — E a maldita não faz nem esforço para desmentir. — _Tratamento de choque, para ver se vocês param de transformar todas as festas entre amigos numa espécie de cruzada literária. Comecem agir como os amigos que são. Escolham um presente para o Inuyasha com calma. E podem deixar que nós vamos pagar pelo presente_.

— Por "nós" você quer dizer...

— _Miroku e os irmãos Shingi, óbvio. Eu e Rin somos as pobres da situação..._

— Todos vocês tramaram isso juntos? — falei com falsa calma.

— _Sim. _— ela respondeu, orgulhosa.

Mordi o lábio e comecei a acenar afirmativamente, em resposta ao meu sentimento de extrema traição.

— Muito bem. Escolheremos os presentes e vou solicitar pagamento pronta-entrega. Mandarei para a sua casa. — E desliguei antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

Nesse momento, eu sinto inveja do Sesshoumaru por não ter amigos, ok? Ok.

— Vamos nos vingar. — eu disse, virando-me para Sesshoumaru — O inimigo do meu inimigo é meu amigo. — declarei, levantando-me e olhando para o teto como se estivesse fazendo um discurso de efeito dramático.

— E como você pretende fazer isso? — ele perguntou com cinismo.

— Comprando a coisa mais inútil e cara que encontrarmos.

Com isso, a expressão de Sesshoumaru se abriu em um sorriso capaz de congelar o inferno de tão malvado.

Quase gostei dele nesse momento.

* * *

**Fkake**

_Olá, aqui é o ser divo que vem trazer divicidade em sua vida... e não, sou Dollynho seu amiguinho. _

_Enfim, Sinceramente, essa fic esta a muito tempo no docs e foi finalizada a pouco tempo, tenho que ler de novo, falando nisso, pois minha memória não existe. _

_Pois bem, não esqueçam de comentar, espero que estejam gostando do plot, é algo que a gente se divertiu muito fazendo, serio mesmo. _

_Fico pesando, to fudida, não sei mais escrevem sem meu amor TracyCleide Duarte, serio mesmo, como pode? _

_Pois bem, espero que gostem, me amem, se amem, amem o próximo. _

_Fui_


	3. Teste os limites da paciência dele

**Capítulo III — Teste os limites da paciência dele**

Sesshoumaru parecia realmente inclinado a ser uma pessoa ruim, então era de se imaginar que em pouquíssimo tempo já tivéssemos resolvido o dilema "o que dar para o inútil do Inuyasha". O problema era que o plano de achar algo extremamente caro estava praticamente nas minhas costas. E como se não bastasse, nós fomos em quase todas as lojas e todas as minhas sugestões foram rejeitadas.

E não com uma explicação calorosa do tipo "Kagome, você é extremamente inteligente, mas eu acredito que comprar um faqueiro de prata não seja a melhor opção", não. Ele apenas me encarava com aquela expressão de desdém extremo e saía andando, como se eu não tivesse dito coisa alguma.

Eu realmente odeio Sesshoumaru Taisho.

Por fim, eu me virei para ele e disse "Vamos achar alguma coisa na livraria?". Lógico que não tinha esperança alguma de achar algo decente por lá, apesar de ser tentadora a ideia de dar ao Inuyasha um livro sobre a evolução histórica do _H__omo imbecillis_ (que tem ele e o irmão como principais exemplares).

A minha real esperança era achar algum bom livro, para ter a sensação de que eu não acordei às sete para nada; afinal, já eram onze horas da manhã, o que significa que foram cinco preciosas horas de sono perdidas.

Eu amo livrarias. É um amor que não tem definição na literatura, na música, ou em qualquer arte conhecida — exceto, talvez, no tantrismo, por motivos que não quero discutir. Minha sessão preferida era a de ficção científica. Eu escrevia um ou outro conto do gênero, mas nunca me senti suficientemente confiante para entrar nesse ramo. Afinal, eu sabia perfeitamente que meus romances eram incríveis, mas que minhas histórias de fantasia não eram lá as melhores.

Vi que Sesshoumaru rolou os olhos quando me viu seguindo para aquela sessão em especial. Eu quase vi a mente dele se perguntando como eu encontraria o tal presente demoníaco entre os livros de Martin ou de Tolkien. Eu resolvi ignorá-lo, enquanto escolhia algum livro para comprar.

— Vou dar uma olhada na sessão de psicologia. Tem uma coleção que vale quase um milhões de ienes. — Sesshoumaru disse, pela primeira vez em uma hora inteira.

— Se dermos isso de presente para Inuyasha, ele vai simplesmente vender. Se não, você que vai usufruir do presente.

— Quem diria, você não é completamente estúpida. — ele resmungou secamente.

— E ainda por cima sou ótima em matemática. Pegue um "Nem fodendo", multiplique por "Vá pro inferno" e divida por "Nem sonhando" e a resposta que você terá é "Só quando vacas voarem, maldito psicopata do inferno".

Ele revirou os olhos e lançou um longo suspiro. Por fim disse:

— Eu sabia que teria que fazer isso sozinho. — E se afastou de mim.

Maldito Sesshoumaru. Custava ser menos irritante? Menos malvado? Menos sociopata? Se ele fosse uma pessoa melhor, eu até que gostaria mais dele. Mas não, ele é um demônio capaz de conseguir irritar o próprio Dalai Lama. Tirei da prateleira um livro infanto-juvenil de gosto duvidoso – porque gosto duvidoso define a minha pessoa. Foi quando ouvi uma voz feminina melosa:

— Eu não gosto de incesto.

Arregalei os olhos levemente. Sem nem perceber, estiquei o pescoço por cima da prateleira para tentar olhar para a pessoa que havia falado aquilo.

— Qualquer autor que saiba desenvolver uma história faz você aceitar qualquer coisa. Homem com homem. Mulher com mulher. — Isso não era uma música? — Irmão com irmão. Qualquer coisa. — disse outra pessoa. Após ficar na ponta dos pés de um jeito nada sutil, eu finalmente pude vê-las: uma garota loira (cabelo tingido, óbvio) fazendo bico para uma morena com piercing na sobrancelha. Sorri ao entender que elas estavam falando de um livro, e não de uma situação real. — Sesshoumaru Taisho é um gênio.

Sesshoumaru? O quê?!

— Mas eu gosto de romances. Todo mundo fala que os livros do Sesshoumaru são densos.

— São geniais. — declarou a garota do piercing entusiasmada. — Você nunca mais será a mesma depois de ler um livro dele!

Eu simplesmente não suportei ficar ouvindo uma defesa tão acalorada de algo que o demônio havia feito.

— O que há realmente de tão interessante nos livros dele? — perguntei, dando a volta na estante e parando na frente das garotas com uma mão no quadril, enquanto usava a outra para balançar o livro de forma quase ameaçadora — Vocês já leram algum livro de autoajuda? Pois os livros do Sesshoumaru são o exato aposto de livros de autoajuda. Você lê quando quer se matar.

A garota com piercing me encarou de forma escandalosa e eu dei de ombros, como se não me importasse nem um pouco por ser insolente. A loira também me encarava com expressão surpresa, mas de uma forma diferente.

— Kagome Higurashi? — ela perguntou sem fôlego — Meu Deus! É possível? Você é a Kagome Higurashi não é? A autora de Restaurante Hikari! Eu simplesmente adoro esse livro! O que você está fazendo aqui? É noite de autógrafos?

Quase sorri diante do monólogo nervoso.

— Estou aqui com um... com um amigo. — eu respondi hesitando. Eu não gostava de mentir, mas não me importava de fazê-lo para evitar perguntas.

A outra me olhou dos pés à cabeça.

— Essa é aquela autora dos livros de mulherzinha?

A loira pareceu se ofender com isso.

— Você nunca leu, como pode dizer isso? Os livros da Kagome são incrivelmente profundos e humanos. — ela virou-se para mim — Aliás, eu achei genial sua teoria das relações microssociais que se refletem nas macrossociais. Uma amiga minha disse que usaria na tese de mestrado.

— Obrigada... Mas a questão aqui não são os meus livros. — eu disse, deixando que meu sorriso agradecido se tornasse malicioso — Pode me explicar o que há de bom nos livros de Sesshoumaru Taisho? — perguntei para a morena.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

— São geniais... E são... são complexos. — respondeu, provavelmente hesitando em razão de ser abordada assim do nada por uma desconhecida.

— Ele vomita qualquer baboseira psicodélica que não faz sentido e todo mundo acha genial. Eu realmente não entendo como uma pessoa pode dizer que algo é incrível sem observar que livros mais simples podem trazer tanta bagagem pragmática quanto esses livros de suspense que pessoas como Sesshoumaru Taisho escrevem.

— Não é bem assim! — a morena exclamou — Apenas admito que os livros dele me prendem.

— E a foto dele na contracapa. — riu a loira — Você mesma me disse, não tente negar.

— Sim, ele é bonito. — ela respondeu, revirando os olhos — Mas só ser bonito não adiantaria nada se os livros dele não fossem incríveis. — Ela virou-se irada para mim — E você não deveria questionar o interesse das pessoas dessa forma. Gostar de um livro tem mais a ver com a sensação do que com o conteúdo, sabia?

Sorri, contendo o impulso de gritar "A-há!".

— Então por que você está questionando a sua amiga por gostar de romances _de mulherzinha_? E sobre Sesshoumaru Taisho ser bonito, aviso que ele também é um psicopata, daqueles que escondem ossos no assoalho, fazem guisado de perna e usam a pele das vítimas para fazer roupa de neoprene. — declarei com uma expressão conspiratória.

A loira começou a rir. Foi quando a morena respondeu com um sorriso:

— Ele pode me comer se quiser.

Foi uma resposta tão absurda, que eu simplesmente não consegui segurar a risada. O interessante é que as duas me acompanharam. Então, enquanto eu ainda tentava parar de rir, meu telefone tocou. Uma pena que eu não soubesse que aquele telefonema devastaria tudo.

* * *

**Ladie**

Muito bem, agora a história começa a se desenvolver. Muahahahaha

Essa história é amorzinho cara. Principalmente pq ela foi feita para presentear a Nyara e a Vitória, que são pessoas maravilhosas, engraçadas, lindas (e não valem nada, mas isso todo mundo já sabe) e nós amamos essas duas vagabundas porque sim.

Apenas amem Lucius e Corina.

P.s.: Cadê meu bolo de carne que nunca mais apareceu na minha vida hoje?


	4. Compreenda seu inimigo

**Capítulo IV — Compreenda seu inimigo**

_ Sesshoumaru_

Eu não acho a Kagome engraçada — até porque eu não vejo com bons olhos as coisas que são denominadas como "divertidas" —, apenas acho que ela tem reações curiosas ao que eu fazia. Não se trata apenas de eu não saber o que ela fará. Não, Kagome não é um enigma, mas isso é algo bom; eu sempre odiei as coisas que não compreendo.

E eu a _compreendo_.

Seria possível não entendê-la depois de ler um de seus livros? Tantos sentimentos claros... Tantas inclinações implícitas. As mocinhas sempre um autorretrato de sua autora, embora eu necessariamente não acredite que façam jus à inspiração original.

Toda vez que leio algum de seus livros, eu fico com essa impressão de doçura e cadência moral estampada na minha mente. Como se Kagome fosse a pessoa mais sensível que houvesse no mundo. Então, quando a encontra, essa impressão cai por terra. Ela exibe uma expressão decidida, tem sempre comentários certeiros e cínicos, faz brincadeiras sexuais sem reservas e ri de piadas infames.

Embora seja possível questionar qual delas é a verdadeira Kagome, também tem que se levar em conta que ela é uma dessas raras criaturas que mostravam personalidades diferentes dependendo da pessoa com quem estavam interagindo.

Assim acontecia quando estava comigo. Perto de mim ela era rude, sarcástica, defensiva e impulsiva. Era totalmente diferente do cerne da sua personalidade. E pode ser apenas um prazer tolo e imaturo, mas há satisfação em saber que eu consigo distanciá-la tanto de si mesma.

Ela realmente acreditava que conseguia me enganar, bancando a insensível? Como se eu não soubesse que ela tem uma extensa coleção de livros infantis que foi iniciada com o único propósito de ser usada futuramente, quando ela tiver filhos, ou que ela chora enquanto assiste documentários sobre animais.

Como se aquilo que li há tanto tempo, o qual ela escreveu e deixou perdido no meio de tantas outras coisas, não estivesse gravado em minha mente e viesse à tona toda vez que eu a via.

Talvez eu a admire como pessoa (embora ela seja normalmente uma serpente rancorosa) e como escritora (embora os textos dela não sejam impecáveis, apesar de tanto conteúdo emocional).

Esse "talvez" não impede que eu admita que ela é uma pessoa melhor do que eu.

Não que eu me importe com isso, claro.

Ela vê em mim um rival, eu vejo nela uma fonte de diversão. Uma pessoa efusiva, que responde com extrema energia a qualquer uma das minhas provocações. Sensível a ponto de perder o controle de si mesma por muito pouco e de entrar em uma briga por menos ainda.

Irritá-la tem seu preço, obviamente. Kagome tem, infelizmente, a inteligência emocional de uma criança de nove anos. Ao invés de perceber que a melhor forma de me punir pela minha impertinência é agir de forma indiferente, ela prefere me atingir de forma mais material (como, por exemplo, rasgar material de pesquisa que custava o mesmo valor que a hipoteca da casa dela).

É claro que eu estou acima de tais apegos materiais, mas nada me impedia de sentir vontade de esganá-la.

Ou de ficar perto dela.

Sim, ela é a pessoa mais interessante do meu reduzido círculo social — e preciso deixar claro que isso não é algo que eu desgoste. Provavelmente é por isso que passo tanto tempo sozinho, uma vez que estou certo de que não há melhor companhia do que a minha... Eu prefiro me abster do estresse de tentar lidar com pessoas desconhecidas.

Ainda assim, eu estava naquela livraria superlotada com Kagome. E seria muito ingenuidade de qualquer pessoa achar que eu cairia em um truque tão barato quanto o que foi empregado por Sangô e o resto dos retardados. Eu percebi de imediato que eles estavam planejando, mas mesmo assim entrei no jogo deles, uma vez que estava em meio a um pesado bloqueio criativo e irritar Kagome era geralmente meu método mais rápido de lidar com a frustração.

Por ironia, encontrei a versão de bolso de um dos livros mais antigos dela em uma gôndola. Abri no prólogo:

"É uma verdade universalmente conhecida que um gordo que não esteja satisfeito com a sua condição é aquele que melhor sabe como ser magro. Tantos truques infalíveis e milagrosos testados sem dedicação servem de vasto conhecimento sobre uma realidade que com certeza não condiz com a de seu praticante."

Kagome é uma retardada – uma retardada inteligente, sensível e gentil, mas ainda assim uma completa retardada. O bom de ler um dos livros dela é conseguir entender o (ou a falta de) padrão mental dela. Em um momento, pode estar discutindo sobre o significado da vida e da existência, apenas para desejar visceralmente um biscoito no seguinte. Ela não era entediante. E que todo esse mundo seja queimado antes que ela descubra que eu penso nela dessa forma.

Olhei por sobre o ombro para ter certeza de que ela não estava por perto e segui para o caixa. O bom de ser um livro de bolso é que ele _literalmente_ cabia no bolso e ela jamais descobriria que eu havia adquirido aquele exemplar.

Aproveitei a oportunidade resolvi qual "presente" seria dado para o meu querido irmão antes voltar o mais rápido possível para onde Kagome estava (ela não conseguia reagir muito bem à minha impertinência quando estava concentrada em outra coisa). No caixa da livraria fiz uma doação de um milhão de ienes para a "Organização Não-governamental em prol dos Universitários Estrangeiros" em nome de Inuyasha Taisho. Paguei com um de meus cheques, o qual seria cobrado o quanto antes da mulher do pervertido e sua trupe de idiotas.

Então darei o recibo da doação para o Inuyasha e direi que não havia presente melhor do que fazer uma boa ação. Inuyasha acharia isso inútil e caro o suficiente, o que satisfaria o ego de Kagome e minha natural vontade de atormentar o meu irmão mais novo. Guardei o recibo no bolso e voltei para a sessão de Ficção Científica, encontrando-a acompanhada de duas garotas.

— Ele pode me comer se quiser. — disse uma delas, o que fez com que eu me questionasse sobre o teor daquela conversa.

E então, depois de apenas um segundo de surpresa, as três irromperam em uma risada. O telefone de Kagome começou a tocar e ela o tirou do bolso enquanto ainda ria. Aproximei-me delas com a mão nos bolsos do casaco, enquanto ela olhava para a tela do aparelho para identificar de quem era a chamada.

A morena parou de rir quando parei ao lado de Kagome e arregalou os olhos, cutucando nervosamente a loira que, se não me engano, está com um dos meus livros na mão.

Droga. Odeio fãs.

— Kagome. — chamei, resolvido a me afastar dali antes de as duas adolescentes se recobrarem da surpresa e decidirem puxar conversa.

Ela, ainda sorrindo, virou-se para mim e ergueu um dedo, pedindo silêncio enquanto atendia a chamada.

Revirei os olhos.

— Oi, Souta. Sentiu tanto minha falta a ponto de ter que me ligar na hora do almoço? Pensei que comida sempre fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo. Mais importante até do que eu, o que acho uma calúnia sem tam... — ela parou, como se Souta tivesse interrompido seu discurso propositalmente.

E então, em um único segundo, a Kagome cínica se foi e a sensível tomou conta de sua expressão. O meio-sorriso se tornou choque e os lábios dela começaram a tremer de leve, enquanto ouvia o que o irmão estava lhe dizendo, e por um momento temi que ela desmaiasse.

Se isso não fosse suficiente para demonstrar que era algo sério, havia ainda o fato de ela erguer a mão e agarrar o meu casaco, como se estivesse a ponto de cair. Antes que eu pudesse pensar sobre o que fazia, eu me aproximei dela e espalmei minha mão esquerda em suas costas, inclinando-me ligeiramente sobre ela para analisar sua expressão.

Eu nunca havia visto tanto terror no rosto de alguém.

— Está bem. — respondeu e desligou o celular. Ela ficou encarando algo a sua frente, mas claramente não enxergava coisa alguma. Ver Kagome perder completamente a energia e se tornar essa criatura horrorizada fez meu coração apertar.

— O que está acontecendo? — perguntei preocupado.

Ela piscou algumas vezes, passando a me encarar. Então o rosto se franziu, como se ela estivesse tentando controlar uma emoção muito forte.

— Meu pai... — ela disse engasgando — Meu pai morreu.

E então, como se dizer aquilo em voz alta subitamente tornasse a coisa toda real, ela começou a chorar desesperadamente, apertando as duas mãos fortemente contra o nariz e os lábios.

Atordoado com o que ela havia acabado de dizer, eu só percebi que a havia abraçado quando ela apertou a minha camisa em punho.

E então, subitamente, o que ela escreveu e que tanto me marcou veio à minha mente:

"Não deixarei que o medo me vença. Depois que ele se for, não haverá rastros. Apenas eu permanecerei."

* * *

Eu odeio funerais, pois tenho certeza que a última coisa que uma pessoa quer é ter que abrir sua casa para que dezenas pessoas venham dar os pêsames, quando a única coisa que quer é ficar sozinho. Por isso nunca fui para qualquer um deles, mesmo ante a possibilidade de ser rotulado como arrogante insensível.

Se estava no funeral do Sr. Higurashi, era apenas porque Inuyasha me arrastou até ali. Eu preferia ter ficado em casa a ver Kagome tentando ser forte por toda a sua família, quando era a que menos deveria se forçar a isso. Ela provavelmente era a que estava sentindo mais a perda.

Minha única preocupação era com o momento em que a máscara finalmente se quebrasse.

* * *

Desci as escadas lentamente, tentando relaxar os músculos. Eu estava escrevendo há vinte e oito horas. Essa era minha reação normal quando eu estava em alguma situação com a qual não sabia lidar muito bem.

Engraçado que eu tenho um gosto bastante particular por escrever _deathstories_, mas nesse momento em questão eu me sinto horrível por escrever histórias assim, principalmente por ter visto o sofrimento de uma pessoa fora das páginas de um livro.

Entrei na cozinha e encontrei Inuyasha falando ao telefone. Ele olhou para mim e não fez nenhum comentário sobre o "Senhor dos Magos" ter dado o ar da graça. Pelo contrário, o olhar que ele me lançou era angustiado.

Esperei que desligasse, sentindo que ele queria me dizer algo.

— Kagome sumiu. — disse Inuyasha, com a testa franzida — Ela saiu hoje de manhã e não voltou até agora. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? — ele perguntou com uma expressão esperançosa, como se eu tivesse uma bola de cristal.

Só precisei de um segundo para pensar.

— Ela está no apartamento dela. — falei saindo da cozinha — Ligue para Souta e diga para ele me encontrar lá.

— Como assim? — ele gritou — Ei, mas espere! Ela não ia sair de casa num momento desses! A mãe da Kagome precisa dela!

Inuyasha era mesmo ingênuo.

— Estou saindo. — avisei, calçando os sapatos.

E esse idiota ainda se dizia amigo dela. Se havia uma coisa que Kagome era incapaz de controlar era quanto dela mesma ia parar nas páginas de seus livros. E em todas as histórias, sem exceção, o personagem principal voltava para casa quando se sentia emocionalmente abalado.

Se permitisse que eu a encontrasse, acho que finalmente vou poder agradecer a previsibilidade dos livros dela.

* * *

**_Fkake_**

_Enfim, aqui estou eu para alegria geral da nação... com toda a minha modéstia e com mais um capítulo porreta de bom._

_Estou aqui sofrendo pois resolvi assistir esse negócio de 50 Tons de Preto Desbotado... enfim, sem comentários, se você gosta, problema seu, assim como é meu problema não ter gostado nem da trilha sonora... tá, admito, a trilha sonora até que é foda... alias o filme todo se trata de fodas... enfim... deixa para lá, acredito que entenderam. _

_Por fim, mais um capítulo de Sesshoumaru pintoso..._

_Cara, preciso realmente re-ler essa budega, eu tenho o péssimo habito de esquecer o escrevo, ou seja, eu não lembro 1/3 das minhas histórias, é muito tenso, eu tenho sempre que ficar lendo para não perde o fio da meada. _

_Adios, que a força esteja com vocês. Beijos da tia. _


	5. Evite pensar em afeto

**Capítulo V — Evite pensar em afeto**

Minha memória recente estava estranhamente corroída, como se a dor agisse em minha mente como um ácido.

Em um momento eu estava na fila do banco, efetuando o pagamento de uma das contas dos meus pais (já que minha mãe, no momento, era completamente incapaz de qualquer coisa além de sofrer) quando vi um homem de bons trinta anos mascando chiclete e ouvindo rap que reverberava pelo autofalante do celular. Nesse momento, pude escutar perfeitamente a voz de meu pai dizendo "fones para quê?" e quebrei. As lágrimas começaram a escorrer, e a minha próxima lembrança era a de estar envergada numa poltrona do meu apartamento, encolhida em mim mesma como se isso pudesse fazer o sofrimento passar.

Doía demais. Era quase como se meus pulmões estivessem pressionando meu coração para transformá-lo em um pedaço de nervo inútil.

Tive a leve impressão de ouvir a porta da frente abrir e as vozes de dois homens virem se aproximando pelo corredor na direção desse cômodo. Não lembro se os reconheci, mas recordo que comentei algo como "a fatura" e um deles dizer "vou pagar a conta, cuida dela enquanto isso".

Mas não importa.

Simplesmente não importava.

Respirei fundo algumas vezes enquanto tentava controlar minhas lágrimas. Sentia uma necessidade de chorar, só que não podia simplesmente desabar daquela forma. Precisava me manter firme.

E quanto mais procurava a força, mais me sentia perdida, desolada.

As pessoas que convivem comigo a mais tempo e conhecem minha família sabem que meu pai não era apenas o meu genitor, mas sim um amigo, confidente, cúmplice de roubos aos biscoitos durante a madrugada. Respirei fundo pela... sei lá... milésima vez, finalmente notando quem estava ao meu lado: Sesshoumaru.

Então, finalmente a realidade fez algum sentido e percebi o que estava acontecendo.

Não sei em que momento ele havia me abraçado e muito menos quando me colocara em seu colo. Precisei erguer meu rosto de seu ombro para ter certeza que realmente era ele, mas eu sabia que sim; reconhecia o cheiro. O olhei nos olhos, e, pela primeira vez na vida, não estavam dotados de frieza ou cinismo, apenas preocupação.

Ele tocou meu rosto tirando uma mecha que estava colada em minha bochecha por causa das lágrimas. Não entendi muito bem o motivo de ter sentido perfeitamente o seu toque; parecia que que todos os meus sentidos haviam se unido para deixarem o tato mais forte. Movimentei meu quadril escorregando um pouco no colo dele. Senti vontade de encostar a testa em seu ombro e chorar novamente, mas não foi essa a ação que realizei, mas sim a de tocar os lábios dele com os meus.

Por alguns segundos nenhum pensamento invadiu minha mente. Ficou tudo em silêncio. E, por fim, ouvi o som do tecido da minha camisa farfalhando quando as mãos de Sesshoumaru deslizaram pela minha cintura até as minhas costas, ao mesmo tempo em que o tocar de lábios se transformava em um beijo de verdade.

Então os pensamentos voltaram a minha mente e foi quando me afastei.

Eu estava beijando Sesshoumaru e isso me pareceu tão errado que precisei me levantar e controlar minhas emoções para não começar a hiperventilar.

Eu não podia ter beijado Sesshoumaru!

Entrei em pânico, ainda mais quando ele ergueu aquela bendita sobrancelha direita me indagando silenciosamente o que estava acontecendo. Meu pânico foi ao extremo quando ele se levantou. Fiz a coisa mais corajosa que uma mulher poderia fazer nesse momento... Corri e me tranquei no quarto.

Respirei fundo, sentindo a porta estremecer com os murros de Sesshoumaru enquanto ele me chamava. Caramba, eu havia beijado Sesshoumaru Taisho e isso tinha sido errado... muito gostoso... mas errado.

Acho que levou duas horas para ele finalmente desistir de me fazer sair.

Eu estava decidida: iria morar em meu quarto. Tinha chocolate em estoque, acho que duraria alguns dias ali... Mas duas horas depois saí para beber água – maldito chocolate amargo que provoca sede. Fiquei tranquila ao constatar que ele havia ido embora, minhas bochechas pararam de queimar e pude finalmente comer alguma coisa decente. Após beber água e procurar algo para comer (salgadinhos) sentei novamente no sofá e balancei a cabeça, tentando não pensar em qualquer afeto que posso nutrir por ele. Tentando não pensar no meu pai. Tentando não pensar em coisa alguma.

* * *

_Sesshoumaru_

Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu não sei o que fazer. Quer dizer, eu _realmente_ não sei o que fazer. Não é uma daquelas ocasiões em que eu acho que não vale à pena o esforço. O pensamento "ela com certeza vale à pena" passou pela minha mente. Ignorei. Não era uma questão que devia ser avaliada no momento. Primeiro vamos tratar de coisas mais simples.

Eu gostei muito de beijá-la.

Preocupante achar isso.

Na verdade, não foi apenas um "gostar" como se gosta de Coca-Cola. Foi um gostar do tipo "não sei como vivi até agora sem isso".

Acho que vou vomitar com toda essa melosidade. Não estou me reconhecendo e tenho o direito de amaldiçoá-la por me fazer passar por essa situação.

Quer dizer... Como eu não ficaria abalado? Eu entro no apartamento e a encontro naquele estado lastimável. Pegá-la no colo foi algo instintivo, e eu só sentei na poltrona com ela porque, sinceramente, seria estranho ficar de pé segurando ela nos braços.

Então ela se aconchegou a mim. E ela era tão macia que eu mal me importei de passar uma hora e meia com ela no colo.

E eu prefiro nem discutir o que eu pensei quando ela suspirou de repente, como se acordasse de algum sono pesado, e ergueu lentamente o rosto para mim, com os olhos marejados. Maldita, parecia tão frágil naquele momento que eu quase abri a boca para dizer que estava ali por ela — eu nunca teria me perdoado se isso tivesse acontecido.

Controlando-me, apenas tirei uma mecha do rosto dela, num gesto que, pessoalmente, era apenas uma forma de clarear meus pensamentos. Claro, isso ajudou bastante, principalmente quando ela entreabriu os lábios lentamente e abaixou os olhos uma vez antes de voltar a me encarar.

Nesse momento eu não lembraria nem o meu nome.

Inclinei-me na direção dela, para ver sua expressão com mais cuidado, tentando perceber se ela ainda estava no mesmo torpor de antes. Então ela se aproximou e encostou os lábios lentamente nos meus.

E foi... foi... Naquele momento minha mente ficou às voltas com ridículas declarações de amor que por pouco não foram ditas em voz alta.

Mulher maldita.

Existem aqueles momentos em que tudo parece ter sentido no seu mundo, apenas para deixar de fazer no segundo seguinte. Foi assim quando ela me beijou. Tudo se encaixou, tudo parecia ter um motivo, uma missão nesse universo. E então ela se afastou, encarou-me como se tivesse acabado de enfiar uma bala na cabeça do Papa e saiu correndo.

Como ela se atreve a me beijar e então se trancar no quarto?! Aquele era o momento perfeito para conversarmos e ela simplesmente se acovarda e foge de mim como se eu tivesse alguma doença contagiosa.

Ainda pensei em vencê-la na teimosia, mas isso é algo em que não posso competir com ela. Passar duas horas esfolando meu punho naquela maldita porta pareceu não ter convencido ela a sair do quarto para conversarmos.

Se bem que eu seria capaz de dar uns tapas nela só pelo fato de fugir de mim.

Queria uma chave-mestra para abrir aquela porta desgraçada e arrastá-la para fora.

Depois de duas horas tentando fazê-la sair dali, eu simplesmente cedi à frustração e saí do apartamento furioso. Quase bati o carro duas vezes no caminho de volta para casa. Ao entrar na minha sala, amaldiçoei o destino uma centena de vezes.

Eu simplesmente não posso estar gostando daquela imbecil.

* * *

Engraçado a proporção que um beijo pode ter na vida de uma mulher.

Até ontem eu estava apenas sofrendo com a perda do meu pai, sentindo-me totalmente devastada e sem forças para me obrigar a sorrir. Agora me sinto uma tola que não consegue se frear e beijou seu rival na literatura. Tudo bem que Sesshoumaru é sexy, mas passei seis anos da minha vida declarando ao universo que o odiava, como de repente eu estava aos amassos com ele?

A única coisa que sei é que eu não gosto dessa sensação. É como se tudo estivesse errado na minha vida. Como se não houvesse nada em que eu pudesse me apoiar, nem mesmo meu relacionamento de desafeto com o cretino.

A questão é que o mundo não parava de girar apenas porque eu estava passando por um drama pessoal. Eu tinha um emprego e uma editora nada condescendente que queria provas do meu novo material com urgência, alegando que já tinha estendido o prazo o máximo que era possível para que eu pudesse passar pelo luto sem pressões.

Só que o luto era a minha maior pressão.

Eu não costumo levar minha vida pessoal para a ficção — não intencionalmente, já que, infelizmente, narrativas em primeira pessoa tendem a espelhar os autores —, era plenamente capaz de escrever sobre algo que eu nunca tivesse vivenciado, porque a imaginação fica a cargo dessas lacunas. Por isso escrever sobre felicidade em meio a dor normalmente não era um grande desafio. Só que dessa vez eu não conseguia me manter fora da história. Minha pobre personagem estava emocionalmente destruída, independente de quanto eu tentasse reescrever as cenas. Era incapaz de fugir dos pensamentos sombrios, das descrições introspectivas, da dor.

Eu odiava esse tipo de história _hurt_, e agora me via escrevendo uma. E, para piorar, eu não sentia vontade alguma de terminar o _hurt_ com _comfort. _No fundo, eu queria que minha personagem continuasse destruída, que não esquecesse os seus traumas, porque esquecê-los seria o mesmo que deixar de sentir o amor que era de onde partia tudo o que ela sentia.

Se há algo em que Sesshoumaru está certo em se queixar, é que sou incapaz de calcular cada passo do meu livro. Eu simplesmente deixava que a história se fizesse, ao contrário dele, que mantinha as histórias dentro de rígidos contornos que jamais eram ultrapassados. A única fórmula que eu tinha era a de _observar pessoas_, porque era dos meus personagens que minhas histórias partiam.

E isso me fez perceber que eu tinha de aceitar minha personagem da forma como ela insistia em ser. Depois de aceitar, doeu menos amá-la e criar um universo para ela.

Deixei acontecer.

* * *

**Ladie**

O que dizer desse capítulo que considero pakas?

Não consigo nem comentar, só sentir!

Beijos da Ladie


	6. Enfrente-o

**Capítulo VI — Enfrente-o**

Observadores desavisados pensariam que eu estava apenas passando por um luto muito longo. Observadores avisados (leia-se: amigos) perceberiam que eu também estava fugindo de Sesshoumaru. Os eventos sociais dos quais o tenebroso participaria eram sumariamente rejeitados — o que, por sorte, não foram muitos, já que ele havia passado boa parte dos últimos meses trancado, trabalhando em sua nova obra — e eu ficava obviamente desconfortável a qualquer menção ao nome dele.

Sei que isso não é nada maduro da minha parte. No começo, eu repetia para mim mesma que em algum momento eu estaria pronta para conversar sobre o que tinha ocorrido. Se, na época, eu tivesse a coragem de iniciá-la logo quando aconteceu, a _importância _do acontecido não teria a mesma proporção que tem hoje. De alguma forma o tempo, a memória vívida e a necessidade de procrastinação haviam se transformado numa espécie de patologia crônica que tinha por principal sintoma a fuga desvairada de qualquer coisa que me lembre do objeto da minha fobia: Sesshoumaru.

Como eu não fui capaz de escolher a hora apropriada, o próprio destino cuidou disso por mim.

O Dia do Livro era como o natal para gente do nosso ramo, só que do tipo em que tem que se trabalhar nele se quiser ganhar presentes. Eu havia sido convidada para participar de um grande evento na maior livraria do país — para se ter ideia, o prédio da Sakamichi tinha oito andares –, só que eu não era a única autora convidada para aquele dia, para o meu desespero.

Parei ao lado dos painéis de divulgação, encarando angustiada aquele em que continha o horário e o andar onde Sesshoumaru estaria distribuindo autógrafos e faria a leitura de trechos selecionados de seu novo livro. Por sorte, o lapso temporal entre a minha sessão e a dele era de mais de seis horas, então eu não teria trabalho algum se realmente quisesse evitá-lo.

_Se_ realmente quisesse.

Deparar-me com tamanha coincidência fazia com que eu me perguntasse se já não estava na hora de finalmente parar de evitar o encontro.

* * *

Minha editora me encarava com olhar surpreso, extasiada com a quantidade de fãs que eu tinha conseguido reunir. Os meus livros normalmente tinham excelente aceitação, mas dessa vez eu aparentemente tinha superado todas as expectativas; o que chegava a ser engraçado já que, de todas as minhas obras, aquela com certeza havia sido a mais sombria que eu tinha lançado.

Era meu primeiro livro sobrenatural. Temi que muitas pessoas achassem que eu estava trabalhando o tema apenas pelo novo surto que envolvia o gênero, mas, aparentemente, a ótica obscura e trágica da história havia superado a simples pantomima adolescente com vampiros que brilham.

Eu amava a minha personagem, porque nenhuma outra havia chegado tão perto de mim mesma (e eu sou egocêntrica, eis o motivo de tamanho amor). Herdeira de um grande clã de lobisomens, é obrigada a se casar com um tirano para poder manter o próprio povo seguro. Apaixona-se por quem não deve, é descoberta pelo noivo, que manda decapitá-la, e ela consegue escapar. Depois de fugir por muito tempo, ela volta e se apaixona pelo mesmo homem que mandou matá-la.

Parecia, à primeira vista, apenas mais uma história como muitas que existem (mesmo a parte de ter uma mocinha que se apaixona pelo vilão não é uma novidade), mas tratar da dor da personagem fazia daquele livro uma obra única. Não uma dor infantil, mas uma dor enraizada, que contamina a existência da personagem até que ela seja capaz de aceitar a si mesma como se tornou. E quando aceita, ela volta a perder aquilo que tem mais de importante e sucumbe novamente. Aquele livro não tinha um final feliz.

Ainda assim, todos pareciam adorar.

Depois de uma hora de leitura de excertos e da sessão de autógrafos, minha editora se aproximou para comentar como estava satisfeita com os resultados do evento. Ofereceu-me uma carona para casa, que recusei, alegando ter um compromisso ali perto.

Com muito tempo livre até que o tenebroso aparecesse, resolvi então fazer algo inusitado: pedi a uma das funcionárias da loja o novo livro de Sesshoumaru. Por fim, após ser abordada uma ou outra vez por leitores, eu tinha o livro dele em mãos. Isso me fez perceber que ficar na cafeteria chamaria muita atenção, então fiz como vários clientes e me sentei contra uma parede, aproveitando o confortável carpete da livraria — que parecia ser tão fofo exatamente para que os clientes ficassem à vontade para se sentar ao chão — para iniciar a minha leitura.

Analisei a capa do livro de Sesshoumaru.

Assim como esperado, era algo sombrio e limpo. "Conectar", era o título. Sesshoumaru era metódico demais, por isso passava meses até definir o nome de seus livros. Tudo tinha que estar milimetricamente encaixado. Portanto, é tolice acreditar que o título não passava de uma palavra qualquer jogada numa capa. Tudo, praticamente tudo, tinha um motivo. Ele já chegou ao ponto de ter um livro com 999 páginas apenas porque o personagem principal sofria de um distúrbio que o fazia acreditar que era perseguido pelo número 9. Era uma espécie de genialidade que fazia os livros dele serem únicos, mas que faziam de Sesshoumaru uma criatura odiosa.

Coloquei minha bolsa por baixo dos joelhos e abri o livro. A contracapa e o título já haviam me adiantado o que eu teria que enfrentar: um suspense cibernético. Enquanto eu mudava incessantemente de posição (em algum momento eu de fato cheguei a deitar no chão da livraria), minha mente foi completamente envolvida pela história.

O personagem principal da história, por mais estranho e inusitado que fosse, não era uma _pessoa_, mas sim a _internet_ como fenômeno social. Como se fosse mais do que um mero meio de comunicação, mas um ente organizacional com suas devidas limitações normativas, mesmo quando era utilizada para se cometer crimes.

E quem conta a história desse _personagem_, é uma _pessoa_, um advogado entediante chamado Tadashi que possui uma vida secreta: é um dos mais habilidosos hackers do mundo, conhecido por toda a internet submersa pela alcunha de Doblin.

Doblin tinha um inimigo em particular. Um hacker silencioso que se identificava sob o nome de Rigd'Dashi. E ainda que eles fossem inimigos imediatos, eles também eram amigos. Tinham uma espécie de Acordo — que era tão simples que nem merecia iniciar com letra maiúscula: ao mesmo tempo em que atrapalhavam um ao outro, também compartilhavam aquilo que conseguiam furtar dos servidores dos outros hackers.

"Eu descobri", foi a mensagem enigmática deixada por Rigd'Dashi. Depois disso, silêncio.

Parecia estranho para Doblin se preocupar de tal forma por alguém que sabia muito pouco além de um apelido, mas Doblin se via obcecado com a ideia de que algo teria acontecido ao amigo em razão de alguma coisa que tivesse descoberto. Em sua busca por qualquer sinal do hacker, Doblin conseguiu invadir a primeira camada de um servidor de Rigd'Dashi, no qual encontrou um único arquivo. Uma imagem. A foto do quadro "O Beijo", de Gustav Klimt – daí o nome do livro, já que os kanjis de "conectar" eram os mesmos de "beijo".

Enquanto Doblin está em busca do paradeiro do seu inimigo/amigo, ele descreve e absorve o "mundo" cibernético de uma forma tão sensível, que é quase possível _sentir_ o poder social que a internet possui. No final, ele descobre que O Beijo é uma imagem que foi editada por um programa de edições de imagens feito por uma caloura de uma universidade renomada. E foi assim que ele encontrou a humana por trás do Rigd'Dashi.

Pela enésima vez, o nome dessa personagem me incomodou. Rigd'Dashi. Com a boca, eu dei forma ao nome estranho: Rigd'Dashii. O som era estranhamente familiar. Rigd'Dashi.

Finalmente compreendi.

* * *

_Sesshoumaru_

Droga. Eu _realmente_ odeio fãs.

Eu não me esforçava para ser educado, simpático ou acessível. Pelo contrário, chegava ao nível de parecer pedante. E por mais que o senso comum dissesse que um ser humano assim jamais obteria sucesso, meus livros continuavam a atrair leitores. E fãs. E gente que acha importante tirar um dia de suas vidas com o objetivo de ficarem em uma fila para falar _comigo._

Diante de todas essas informações, só posso acreditar que estou vendendo minhas histórias para completos imbecis.

Olhei para a mulher que esperava nervosamente para que eu autografasse o seu livro. Todos diziam seus nomes ansiosamente, quase como esperassem que eu fosse sorrir e dizer "Nossa, lindo nome, posso usar em um dos meus personagens?". Porque é assim que completos imbecis pensam que as coisas acontecem. Em vez de escrever seus nomes, eu citava alguma passagem aleatória dos meus livros e assinava. Nunca descobri se eles ficavam decepcionados ao descobrir que eu fazia isso.

"É com insanidade que me despeço", era o que eu estava escrevendo quando _ela_ chegou, jogando o _meu _livro em cima de mim. Ergui os olhos lentamente, resistindo ao impulso de pular da cadeira. Deparar-me com Kagome, com expressão irada, foi, no mínimo, desconcertante.

— Você não tem vergonha na cara?! — ela questionou em tom que exigia explicações. Não sei do que ela está falando e me recuso a perguntar. Então fingi que não tinha ouvido.

Era óbvio que a cena não fazia sentido algum para mim, mas limitei-me a apenas afastar o livro que ela tinha jogado e assinar meu nome no da mulher que ainda esperava, olhando para Kagome com curiosidade perplexa. Apesar disso, a mulher não se afastou, mesmo depois de eu lhe entregar o livro. Ficaria ali para ver como a cena desenrolaria.

Rangi os dentes.

— O que você pensa que está fazendo? — perguntei lentamente para Kagome, vendo que não adiantaria muito ignorá-la, já que ninguém no local parecia inclinado a fazer o mesmo.

— Só pode estar brincando comigo! — exclamou — O mocinho tem uma rivalidade com a mocinha, apesar de serem amigos por causa das estranhas circunstâncias em que estão, a mocinha desaparece, o mocinho encontra "O Beijo" da mocinha, ela foge e ele fica desesperado tentando encontrá-la, apenas para no final descobrir que ela está muito bem, obrigada, e apenas tinha se afastado do mundo virtual porque estava com medo demais "da verdade" que descobriu?! Ainda por cima, o apelido da personagem tem som muito parecido com "Higurashi"! Você nem tentou disfarçar!

— Oh, sem spoiler! — alguém reclamou na fila. Ignorei.

— De fato, um enredo genial, devo estar me superando a cada nova obra. — comentei friamente. — Não entendo o porquê de você estar ofendida.

— Não entende?! — ela pegou o livro que tinha jogado contra mim e praticamente agitou na frente do meu rosto — _Ela_ é uma covarde!

— E você não? — perguntei, percebendo, naquele exato momento, como o fato de ela ter fugido de mim nos últimos meses havia me desagradado. Eu poderia usar a palavra "machucado", mas acho que é o tipo de coisa que não dá para se aplicar a mim.

Ela fechou os olhos e as mãos em punho, resmungando baixinho palavras que tenho certeza que jamais vou querer ouvir de fato. Ela respirou audivelmente.

— Eu te odeio, Sesshoumaru Taisho. — foi a resposta final. Fez menção de virar as costas e ir embora, então me levantei da cadeira.

— Você é uma hipócrita, Kagome Higurashi. — disse, fazendo-a parar e olhar para mim. Ela estava a ponto de me bater. No fundo eu quase queria que ela de fato fizesse isso. — Vem aqui me acusar de um crime que você mesma cometeu.

— O quê?

— Eu também li seu livro. — anunciei — Um lobisomem de cabelo prateados, olhos dourados, insensível, frio, que tenta matar a sua personagem principal em ¾ da história e que a obriga a fugir depois que ele ordena que ela seja decapitada?

— Caramba, sem spoiler! — reclamou novamente a pessoa na fila.

Ela realmente tentou não sorrir orgulhosamente.

— Mas eu não fiz de você um personagem que não passa de um covarde...

— Não, você me matou!

A pessoa na fila que parecia se incomodar tanto com revelações de enredo finalmente se deu por vencida e saiu da fila, lançando olhar de ódio para nós dois enquanto se afastava.

— E como me baseei na realidade, que tal você morrer de vez e concluir a narrativa? — ela sugeriu acidamente.

Fiquei em silêncio por alguns segundos.

— Então você admite que se baseou na realidade?

— Você admite? — ela devolveu a pergunta. Revirei os olhos e acenei afirmativamente. Ela engoliu em seco, enquanto parecia lutar contra a vontade de negar. — Está certo. — Ela disse a contragosto — Eu me baseei no que aconteceu.

— Sua personagem principal estava apaixonada por mim… Isso é verdade também?

Ela me encarou, boquiaberta, com os olhos quase saindo das órbitas, quando finalmente percebeu a implicação do que tinha admitido. Tentei não demonstrar como estava fascinado com a forma como as coisas estavam se desenrolando.

Então ela simplesmente virou as costas e foi embora.

Fiquei tão chocado com a reação dela que não tive espírito para tentar impedir. Algum tempo depois, eu ainda não tinha absorvido completamente o que ela tinha feito e só fui entender o que eu precisava fazer quando um rapaz que estava na fila de autógrafos exclamou:

— Corre atrás dela, cara!

Então eu corri.

* * *

**Fkake**

Eita, nem dei q falar dessa fic q mal lembro mas cconsidero pakas...

comentario rápido pelo cel, net quase acabando a franquia xD...

beijos, tia ama vcs


	7. Suporte-o

**Capítulo VII — Suporte-o**

_Yuuki_

Fazia meses desde a última vez que eu os vi. Eu não gostava de lembrar daquele dia, de estar com Kagome Higurashi no momento em que ela recebeu a notícia do falecimento do pai. Parecera errado presenciar a dor dela, pois eu fui ensinada desde pequena que não havia coisa pior que invadir a intimidade das pessoas.

Apesar de não gostar de lembrar, eu também não conseguia esquecer. Esquecer _os dois_. E de uma forma que, na verdade, nem sei mais como definir. Eu pensava com tanta frequência em Sesshoumaru e Kagome que eu já não era capaz de dizer se o único sentimento que eu tinha por eles era o de culpa. Porra, estava além. Era uma obsessão maldita.

Quer dizer, pessoas perdem familiares o tempo todo, não é como se isso fosse algo raro. Então por que eu não podia simplesmente esquecer o que tinha acontecido? Por que, quando eu menos esperava, eu encarava as fotos deles na contracapa de seus livros quase como se não quisesse esquecer o rosto deles? Como podia explicar que tivesse lido cada mísera linha que aqueles dois já tenham publicado?

Caralho, isso não era saudável, não.

Ayuna achava engraçado que eu falasse tanto no fatídico encontro que iniciou essa minha fixação neles. Ela montava teorias absurdas sobre o porquê disso toda vez que eu tocava no assunto. A mais recente era de que eu na verdade desejava intimamente um _ménage_ com Kagome e com Sesshoumaru.

Balancei a cabeça por um momento, obrigando-me a pensar texto e não imagem – até porque seria perturbador demais; e não necessariamente de um jeito ruim. Não, não era para remoer os meus pensamentos que eu estava aqui, e sim para me livrar de vez daquilo tudo.

Observei os pôsteres de divulgação dos eventos com os autores pendurados ao lado da cafeteria da livraria, pensando por um momento o que eu faria a partir dali. O que eu falaria para eles afinal? "Oi, Sesshoumaru. Vocês lembram de mim? Eu estava com você e com a Kagome quando ela soube que o pai tinha morrido. Como eu posso dizer isso, acho que estou apaixonada por vocês. Sim, por vocês dois. No plural. É, eu sei que isso é estranho." Não, né?

Percebi que estava tão constrangida com a ideia de conversar com eles que que aceitei a sugestão do meu lado covarde. Melhor ir embora, mesmo que isso significasse pensar neles pelo resto do ano.

Girei o corpo para seguir na direção da saída quando vi Kagome passar apressadamente perto de mim. Ela parou abruptamente e eu me escondi atrás de uma estante, antes de perceber o que estava fazendo, sentindo o coração martelar diante do choque de vê-la sem ter me preparado devidamente para o encontro. Xinguei a mim mesma mentalmente. Merda, o que eu diria se ela percebesse que eu estava me escondendo?!

Movi meu corpo para sair do meu esconderijo quando percebi Sesshoumaru se aproximando. Parei. E então percebi que, sem querer, eu novamente presenciaria uma cena que não deveria ser vista por estranhos e que seria muito constrangedor dizer que estava ali. Apertei os olhos, desgostosa. Eu tinha ido ali para me desculpar por uma coisa e agora teria que me desculpar por _duas. _

Sesshoumaru alcançou Kagome. Então, no mesmo exato momento, ela virou-se para ele, encarando-o enquanto perguntava de supetão:

— A gente podia… sei lá… tentar ficar juntos?

Eu fiquei chocada. Sesshoumaru ficou chocado. Ela mesma parecia chocada. Eles ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos, até que ele limpou a garganta.

— Sim, a gente pode tentar. — Ela sorriu por um momento, então franziu o cenho. Até que ele perguntou — Não era a resposta que você queria?

— Não… Quer dizer, era… — Ela cerrou os dentes frustrada — É só que, é estranho que eu tenha perguntado… É quase como se eu estivesse pedindo você em namoro… — Então ela ergueu as sobrancelhas — Não. Não é "como se", foi exatamente o que eu fiz. Eu pedi em você em namoro, não foi?!

— Sim.

— Oh, meu Deus. Eu estou parecendo uma daquelas mulheres desesperadas das quais eu e Sangô vivemos caçoando. — ela arquejou — Minha mãe vai me matar se souber que eu virei uma dessas encalhadas que pedem caras em namoro!

— Caras? — Sesshoumaru questionou, estreitando os olhos.

— Daqui a pouco eu vou ficar imaginando meu nome com o seu sobrenome! Ou o nome dos nossos filhos! — ela interrompeu o monólogo e o encarou — Eu falei essa última parte em voz alta?

Ele não respondeu e ela passou a mão na nuca, confusa. Enquanto isso, escondida atrás da estante, eu sentia minhas mãos suarem. Contive um gemido frustrado, enquanto Kagome sorria um pouco e então arregalava os olhos mais uma vez.

— Vamos ter que esconder _isso_ de Sangô. — comentou, desenhando um círculo no ar entre ela e Sesshoumaru, e ele pareceu ligeiramente confuso sobre o que ela queria dizer.

— Por quê?

— Ela vai se gabar de que sempre esteve certa, que eu estava sendo teimosa sem motivo, que ela sempre soube que eu gostava de você e…

— Você está me dizendo para esconder o nosso relacionamento que ainda nem começou dos seus amigos por causa do seu orgulho? — ele perguntou grosseiramente.

Ela abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, sem saber que resposta dar. Então suspirou, encarando-o.

— Acho que você está certo. — Ela engoliu em seco. A expressão dele era a de alguém que ironizava mentalmente o "acho". — Eu sou uma covarde mesmo. Desculpa por tudo. Por ter fugido, por estar surtando agora, por de repente ficar com medo. É que é a primeira vez que eu tomo a iniciativa e…

— Se você não tivesse fugido de mim por todos esses meses, você não teria precisado tomar iniciativa alguma.

A resposta pareceu pegá-la de surpresa. Então ela sorriu timidamente e depois deixou escapar uma gargalhada nervosa.

— Eu… Hum… Você ainda está no meio da sua sessão de autógrafo… — ela começou — Talvez seja melhor você voltar…

— Não. Nós vamos conversar.

— Vou estar te esperando. — Ela tirou da bolsa um bloco de papel e uma caneta e mostrou para ele com um gesto nervoso. — Vou colocar as ideias em ordem do único jeito que sei fazer.

Ele pareceu entender, acenou afirmativamente e pareceu hesitar, antes de finalmente ir embora. Kagome apenas ficou parada, observando enquanto ele se afastava e suspirou. Observei enquanto ela se dirigia a um dos cantos do andar e se sentava ao chão, abrindo o pequeno bloco de anotações.

Dirigi-me mansamente até a cafeteria do andar, de onde podia observá-la escrever freneticamente, franzindo o cenho e fazendo caretas ocasionais. Minha mente estava uma confusão e por duas vezes desisti da ideia de tentar falar com ela. Eu estava feliz por eles estarem juntos, mas me sentia triste porque eles nem se lembravam que eu existia.

Segurei meu café com as duas mãos e sorri tristemente. Era desesperador, e ligeiramente libertador, descobrir que eu talvez não seja como as outras pessoas e que posso ter sentimentos que não correspondam a um padrão aceitável.

Teriam que ser aceitáveis para mim mesma. Então apenas observei de longe e me obriguei a ficar satisfeita com isso. Depois de dois cafés e uma hora do relógio, vi Sesshoumaru descer pela escada e se dirigir até ela.

Ele estendeu um livro para Kagome, o qual ela recebeu com um sorriso envergonhado. Então Sesshoumaru sentou ao lado dela no chão e leu tudo o que ela tinha escrito no bloquinho, sorrindo cinicamente durante todo o processo. Eles chegaram a brigar em um momento, quando ele pediu a caneta e passou a fazer correções no que ela tinha feito. Depois ele lhe devolveu a caneta e o bloco e a beijou.

Beijaram-se por horas.

Beijaram-se até parecer que ela finalmente tinha perdido o medo de ficar com ele.

* * *

**Fkake e Ladie**

ACABOU!

BOA SORTE! NÃO SEI O QUE DIZER, SÃO SÓ PALAVRAS E O QUE EU DIGO, NÃO MUDARÁ!

Beijos das tias

P.s.: a gente amou escrever essa história leve e tão bonitinha. Esperamos que todos tenham gostado.


End file.
